Where Angels Fall : The Fallen Saga
by Dark Retribution
Summary: The Emperors Geneseed were gifted to ten men but four betrayed the others, killing two. This is the tale of the four loyalists as they hunt down the fallen. Chapter 7 Up! RR
1. The beginning

Where Angels Fall: The Fallen Saga  
  
Prologue In the year 734 M42 the first attempt was made by the Imperium to further enhance the space marines. Ten marines were taken from the tenth companies of the Dark Angels, Space Wolves and Blood Angel Chapters. Each warrior was enhanced to a further extent than even a space marine. They all received the ultimate honor; the geneseed of the Emperor himself was implanted into their flesh, but this came at a price, each warriors conditioning was destroyed by the sheer power that was the geneseed and their weaker emotions were reborn. Because of this 4 of the psychologically weaker subjects were corrupted by the subtle machinations of the Gods of chaos, in their escape they murdered two of their battle brothers. At this the project was shut down and all data of its existence destroyed. The four remaining loyal warriors went to destroy their more wayward kin. Their names where changed to reflect the guilt that flowed through them. They called themselves Arch, Redemption, Atonement and Retribution. They made a vow; as long as they lived they would make the traitors they once called brother suffer.  
  
In the wind shaped valleys and cliffs of Dartonis VI the four warriors stood clad in heavily ornamented armor that was cased in gold and platinum. Three stood resplendent with ornate blades that crackled with arcane power in the threes other hands they carried what looked like storm shield force field units. The other warrior carried a suspensor mounted heavy boltgun and a halberd that pulsed with psi energy. All were covered in purity seals of wax and paper. All stood at at least eight feet tall but Retribution had reached nine feet three inches. "Humph!" Redemption snorted, "Neil should have at least gathered forces that represented a challenge to us." The others nodded in grim agreement, since his corruption and fall to the god Tzeench the warriors had expected him to amass more than just twenty to thirty of his corrupted brothers. "Oh well, he has had ample time to amass an army to stop our revenge. So what are we waiting for?" Inquired Atonement. They all nodded and walked down the Cliffside towards the fortress below. As they got within two hundred paces of the fortress witch fires burst out at them destroying the ground around them. They changed from a fast jog to a fully-fledged charge and made it to the fortress in less than twenty seconds. The foot thick adamantium door to the building was torn down by a sweep of Arch's power axe and the warriors burst in, slashing the automata that used to be brother marines to pieces. They tore through the building, making short and bloody work of anyone they came across. Eventually they made it to the throne room. Inside was Neil, at the head of 8 chosen thousand son terminators. He had changed from the noble human form he once had now became avian features. His armor had changed also, it was covered in runes and leering daemonic faces. Arch stood forward, having a history with Neil that meant he would face the daemonic heretic bastard alone. The three other warriors drew their blades and rushed to confront the terminators. Blades clashed and blood was drawn as Arch and Neil battled it out over their grudges of old. They leapt away from each other, both panting in exertion. Arch had several gashes in his torso but Neil's left arm was a bleeding stump and he had a long deep gash in his chest. The other warriors had already slain the pathetic mage champions of Magnus and were cheering Arch along. With one final charge Arch beheaded the champion of Tzeench. They looked at the pathetic and steaming corpse that was one of their battle brothers. 


	2. The Final Works of an Inquisitor

The Inquisitors Journal  
  
794 M42 Month June Zone The Osiris Cluster I have hunted the four bio-knights to this sector, it seems that they are hunting those that have fallen from the Emperors grace. The four even though they have shown commendable faith must be slain to prevent their own corruption and perversion by the dark gods. The warriors have renamed themselves and I have had my henchmen searching around for their aliases. I find it disgusting that abominations such as these could be allowed to be created.  
  
794 M42 Month October Zone Zairian Nebula I have searched for these abominations for five months and all I have uncovered is that they have slain one of their traitor kin. His head and the heads of his followers were discovered on pikes at the Echalsarcial palace on Covenant VII each pike had a sign nailed to it that said 'Imperator Proditor' (Emperors Betrayer) all of the said heads have been burned and the ashes shot into a star.  
  
795 M42 Month January Zone Nihara IV The renegades have continued their inexorable move closer to the Eye of Terror. Be it that their brothers have taken refuge in that place of seven hells I don't know but they must be destroyed before they arrive or they will never be found. It is said that the four have managed to amass a large crusade fleet for an assault into the Eye itself! If this fleet is not stopped it will be a massive blow to the Imperium. 795 M42 Month May Zone Belcon Prime  
  
It seems that we have caught up with these crusaders. Now is the time to destroy these filthy abominations! I shall lead a boarding party aboard their flagship, the battle barge 'His Devine Will' May the Emperor guide my blade as it destroys traitor flesh! This shall be the last Entry in this Journal May the Emperor guide thee. Inq. Lord Reichmann 


	3. The Belcon Prime Wars

The Belcon Prime Wars The skies were dark over Belcon Prime but that did not matter, what did matter was in orbit, as mile long vessels tore each other apart in a frenzied battle of survival. On the largest ship in one fleet the four warriors waited, they were all fully clad in their armor and had their weapons at the ready. They knew an Inquisitor was in that fleet, they knew that this Inquisitor had hunted them for months and now had found them. Warning klaxons went off. They were being boarded. The boarding party could attain massive damage if they were not destroyed. The warriors geared up and prepared their weapons and headed to the warp drives where the enemy had appeared. They smiled at what they saw. "Well, the weaklings of the Administratum decided to send an Inquisitor Lord to stop us." Laughed Retribution. His expression darkened "We are loyal only to the Emperor and shall strike down any who try to stand in our way." The Inquisitor laughed, "Well then oh NOBLE warriors," he unholtered his inferno pistol and power sword "May the divine Emperor guide my hand as I slay every last one of you!" He rushed forward, swinging his blade across at the four they dodged the attack but found it to be a ruse as he fired the inferno pistol at Atonement. Flames that had the heat of a small sun caught his shield arm incinerating it without a second of resistance. The stink of burning flesh filled the air and the Inquisitor laughed, a cold laugh that sang with contempt. "THIS is supposed to be the replacement for a space marine! You are pathetic wretches that are not worthy of licking a conscripted guardsman's boot! I shall en....." he was cut short as a scything sweep from Atonements glaive took his head from his shoulders. The other warriors laughed at the Inquisitors corpse "First rule of combat," Arch laughed out "never let your guard down." The warning klaxons screeched again Redemption cursed "Emperors teeth! We forgot the other boarders!" as soon as that was said they turned and ran to the main drive. As guessed there was a hooded Tech Priest dismantling the main units there was nearly fifty carapace armored storm troopers guarding him. They charged the storm troops with a relish. Redemption unleashed hell from his heavy bolter punching nearly a dozen of them off their feet with holes the size of watermelons in their torsos. And the others cut them to pieces with a dark vigor. Retribution reached the Tech Priest and disemboweled him. With that duty done they headed to the bridge to watch the battle unfold. 


	4. The Journey through the Gate

The Journey through the Gate.  
  
It was almost a month since the battle on Belcon Prime and the destruction of the Inquisitor's fleet and most of the ships were still reeling from the attack. They had lost the ship 'Glory to he on Earth' when the treacher Inquisitors ships had unleashed a massive salvo of torpedoes at the escort class ship. Many ships were not warp-capable for weeks after the battle. And only now they had set off again. They had a long wait to get to the Eye of Terror but they had to get there they had to lead the assault on the traitors, they had to cleanse their past and honor their dead. They would not be stopped even if the Imperium sent its entire fleet to stand in their way.  
  
When they reached Cadia they saw it under attack. Dozens of Chaos vessels were in orbit disgorging hundreds of cankerous drop ships to the surface of the world. The warrior's saw one coarse of action; they ran to their drop pods and prepared to give aid to the beleaguered world.  
  
On the surface of the planet the four saw all hell breaking loose in every direction. Mutants and traitors, led by their infernal champions they stormed loyalist lines. Even as they died blasphemous prayers gurgled from their throats. The four instantly split up to aid as many of the beleaguered guard units as they could. Atonement rushed forward swinging his glaive disemboweling and beheading foes by the dozen. His new bionic arm swung out violently, dismembering anyone who escaped his howling glaive.  
  
Redemption unhooked his heavy bolter and dropped it, unsheathing his nemesis force halberd in the process and ramming it into the skull of a traitor marine. The corrupted weaklings head exploded from the psychic discharge. He swept the halberd again killing more and more; there was an insane gleam in his eyes as he meted out Imperial justice to those who would betray humanity for personal gain.  
  
Arch swung his sword and axe at the enemy blindly, each swing greeted by a howl of agony, rage had obscured his vision like a thick red fog. The black rage, the curse of his original chapter had some grip on him. An orb of plasma smashed him in the chest; to him it was a mere scratch he had to make the blood fountain around him, to make the enemy pay for the deaths of the innocent. He had to tear and rend and kill.  
  
Retribution slashed with his dragon spear killing all within three paces of him in an animal rage. There was little need of skill when you faced the hordes of chaos; they just came at you with crude but effective weapons. He tore off his helm and, using his fangs tore the throat out of a traitor guardsman. Seeing this the enemy around him moved back to give him as wide a birth as possible, lest they suffer the same fate. Retribution then attacked the remaining foes in a frenzy.  
  
Three of the warriors stood in the desolated battlefield, each ones armor having sustained massive damage in the fighting. They heard a groan from Arch, who was feeling the extent of the damage he suffered from the fighting. Most of the flesh in his chest was red ruin every centimeter of his armor was covered in the gore and blood of the enemy under that the powered units looked as though they had been in a blender. Redemption called the fleet they sent in a transport to send them back up into orbit. When the vessel came they hoisted up Arch and took him aboard. Soon they would be in the Eye, and soon they would make their foes pay. 


	5. The vision and bolter

A vision and a bolter.  
  
It had been hours after the battle on Cadia and Atonement still had not managed to calm down.  
His altered space marine mind still pumping adrenaline into his system. He stll wanted to rend and tear, to decorate his glaive with the innards of the Emperors enemies. He walked around the ship, trying to control the urge to kill everyone he came across. He scrunched his organic hand so hard the nails bit into his flesh and drew blood. Checking his surroundings he found he had stumbled into the chapel. Needing some peace of mind he walked to the shrine of the Emperor on one knee to pray. He let the prayers and litanies sooth the raging beast that had once been his mind. As his mind became less erratic he offered one last prayer to his devine Emperor and stood.  
  
Upon opening his eyes he found himself in a steaming jungle, very differant from the ship,  
His grip on his glaive tightened and he prepared for the possibility of combat. An old voice with a similar quality to the cracking of granite, came from behind him. 'Always looking for prepared for a fight arent we, eh Tynerion?' Atonement went rigid, 'I have not been called that for a long time old man.'There was an odd barking sound coming from the old man. It seemed that he was laughing 'I know that World Eater, I know all about you and your past, of how you led warfleets into the Imperium, Even previous to your second progenoid gland implant'  
Atonement blinked back a tear, remembering his past life how he had led the World Eaters to Victory on a dozen worlds before being captured by Blood Angel's on Severus he was going to be put to death until the librarian Mephiston was overcome by visions of the Emperor to let him live. He was hastily put into the bio-knights project along with Arch. And the rest was history.  
'Who are you old man?' The man walked forward lifting a box to give to Atonement. He took it 'Im a friend. The purpose of this item will be understood when the time comes. Until we meet again Tynerion,'  
  
The forest faded away to be replaced by the chapel. He looked to the case that was held in his bionic. He opened it, to find a bolter. It was a magnificent weapon, cased in gold with ANGRON stamped into the side. Checking the magasine he saw it didnt contain standered shells,  
but executionor rounds, each shell having guidence systems making them effectively homing missiles. Also there were several spare magazines, each containing the rare rounds. He closed the case and walked to the bridge. Preparing to inform the others of his vision. 


	6. Accusation and the Dark Premonition

Accusation and a dark premonition.  
  
With the case firm in hand, Atonement rushed to the bridge. The others were already there.  
They nodded in aknowlegement of his presence. He shifted uncomfertably and showed the case.  
Arch took it, confused at his former squadmates quiet behavior. He opened the clasp and looked inside. His mouth hung open with shock 'Where...' Atonement began to explain. He explained his past, his geneseed, his legion, the reason he was still alive and about the vision.  
  
After hearing this Retribution launched up, he had his spear and was about to slash the case in two. Atonement, moving faster than the others had ever seen him flicked up his glaive to parry. He caught the spear below the haft and conversion field, causing the haft to melt and the blade to fall off. Retribution looked at his wreaked weapon. Then looked at Atonement with pure hate and malice in his eyes. The words spilled out, 'Traitor! You are a lapdog of Horus and your traitor primarch! You probably have been aiding our traitor brothers at any chance you got!' He looked at Arch and Redemption 'Do you agree?!' the three stood in shock at Retributions outburst. Arch was the first to answer. 'Atonement and I have been squadmates since before the program, he faught with us against the Hrud with a passion to serve the Emperor that made many fully fledged battle brother quaile in comparison.  
He tore apart many of the heathen xenos and saved my life that day. He is no World Eater.  
In the eyes of my chapter that day he became a Blood Angel.' With a nod Redemption spoke,  
'I would have agreed with you had I not known already Retribution. He smiled, showing his huge canines. But my... abilities let me read his mind. I saw his past and I saw now. Belive me,  
If he was a traitor we would currently be dealing with a madman with no remorce and who would quite happy to slice us to small bits and force feed us to daemons. And right now, Russ being my witness, I would say that Im more of a Tynerion than he is.' Retribution could not belive what he was hearing. He turned around and stomped off to his quarters.  
  
Retribution slamed through his door and punched the wall, causing a dent that was shaped like a fist. 'Those fools! They trust a traitor! Soon he'll get bored and try to kill one of us for kicks.' He looked at the smoking wreck that was his weapon, 'The traitor destroyed my weapon!  
Grumbling about Atonement for a while he decided to sleep.  
  
Retribution looked up, he was... dreaming, space marines couldnt dream. There was a figure close by, Retribution focused on him, it was the Lion. At once he fell to his knees in respect.  
Lion el Johnson made a gesture for him to stand, he did. The primarch came close to him,  
towering over him even though he was over nine feet tall. He spoke, in a voice that boomed across the nothingness that surrounded them. 'You cannot blame Atonement for his past sins,  
he is trying to make amends with the Imperium, as he got hope that he could do that it was shattered by treason.' Retribution was shocked. 'But lorf his kind nearly killed the Imperium, they could have destroyed it and killed all. He also protected his traitor primarchs weapon!'Johnson smiled, like a father to a young child, 'That is naturel, if you had one of my weapons would you protect it at all costs?' Retribution blinked then nodded in understanding.  
'I thought so. You do know that the World Eater you are angered at will give his life for you'  
Shock crossed Retributions features. 'Here you will see' A scene came on around him.  
  
There was him, he had a flamer and a power hammer. He was also wearing a barouqe suite of terminator armour. But he was on his back, wounded. There was a bloodthirster, the strongest of Khornes daemons in frount of him, raising an axe in preperation for the final blow. Suddenly,  
ot of nowhere Atonement burst in, he had a jump pack on and was flying at full speed towards the beast. Using his glaive Atonement cut into the creature, all the while pushing it backwards with the momentum from his jump pack. He pulled an antimatter bomb from his belt, shoving it into the monsters wound he tried to get away before the explosion killed them both. As he did the bloodthirster grabbed his foot. Then the device blew tearing the two apart in a flash of cold blue light.  
  
The vision faded, the primarch turned to Retribution. 'That is what is going to happen on that day young one. Your friend will die, and for you.' The dream faded around him as Retribution woke up in a cold sweat. He felt remorce for his earlier actions but chose to keep the dream to himself. 


	7. The blood of a traitor

The blood of a traitor.  
  
Over three months had passed since the dark premonition, and the fleet was nearing its first target, the daemon world of Farfalas. It was a world that favoured by the followers of Tzeench, mutating clouds of seething warp energy scoured every part of the desolate planet. In the single defiled city that writhed with magical energy thousands of cultists screamed insane prayers to thier twisted god.  
  
The defending ship was no threat at all towards the fast arriving crusade it was swept away by a firestorm of plasma and torpedos before it could even fire its broadside batterys.  
Meanwhile the bioknights where stood at the teleportium of the 'Glory to he on Earth.' Stood with them was a platoon of Imperial guard stormtroopers. Retribution was resplendant with his new weapons, a thunder hammer and a heavy flamer, to carry these weapons he was fitted in a rare suit of tactical dreadnought armour. Atonement held his bolter in one hand, he only brought three executioner shells, the rest were standered amunition. His glaive was held tight in his other hand. Arch had his short sword and axe prepared. Redemption was stood silently, his heavy bolter slung over his back and halberd in hand. The plan was simple the main body of troops would planet fall, and they would teleport into the most likely place that Ryan would be. Atonement broke the silence, he began a battle prayer. 'I am the hammer,  
I am the hate, I am the woes of daemonkind. Emperor we are your tools of deliverance, let us deliver your realms from the vices of frenzy, corruption, temptation and deciet. Let it be us that give the enemy the destruction they deserve. AVE IMPERATOR!'  
  
'AVE IMPERATOR!' Came the reply. With the prayer finished the tech priests began to activate the thrice blessed machine. Bands of light came across the teleportees, The guardsmen looked like they where about the throw up. The blue was more intence, they started bleeding from thier ears, eyes, mouths, and noses. Then there was a flash and they where gone.  
  
With a tug the teleportees reapeared. Several of the storm troopers had been turned inside out, thier mewling writhing forms disgusted the four. Retribution burned the still living abominations. Atonement gripped his bolter tight, he moved his hand to indicate where they were going. They moved with mechanical precision. Any guard they encountered died with a swift lasblast, until that is when they came to a doorlabled Tayler. Atonement stopped stood in shock, if that was who he thought it was he needed revenge. 'Traitor... Retribution give me your blades of reason'  
'Why'  
'Because I've found a person I need to use them on.' Replied Atonement darkly.  
Atonement smashed throught the door to see its occupant. He let a sadistic smile out at the cowering ex-colonel called Arron Tayler. 'Well well well.... if it is'nt the traitor that sold us out to the others. Hell from the pict cordings it looked like you aided our treatcher kin in killing Simon.' The shaking cultist whimpered like a small dog. 'For that I have the perfect punishment. The blood eagle should do nicely.' He brandished the blades of reason 'This should hurt a lot.'He then picked up the coward by the collar, carving the aquila deep into his flesh. When done he tore the flesh eagle off his back, making the screaming sufferer go silent in agony, exposing his ribs and spine to the open air. Grabbing the bottem rib he pulled hard tearing the backs of his ribcage off. There was a welter of blood as he tore the traitors lungs out.  
Dropping the corpse he spoke 'Thus is the fate of all of the betrayers of the Emperor'  
He left the room, gauntlets covered in blood and said. 'Let us find and slay the Traitor!' 


	8. And then there were two

And then there where two  
  
The battle group moved across the structure quickly, hearing the din of the battle outside even in the reinforced structure they where stood in. Every time they came across a door, the rumered insane colonel of the storm troopers yelled 'MINE!' and cut the door in two with his artificer crafted lightning claws. He looked intimidating in power armour and lightning claws (then again anyone would) Everyone simply called him 'Sarge'. They managed to get to the inner sanctum without the alarms being raised, if they where careful they could get to Ryan himself with little damage done in terms of manpower. As they went through (a freshly torn apart) blast door they emerged into a warehouse that was filled with crates. As the last of the storm troopers got through a second door slid in place of the origional. That seemed to be the signal to start the ambush as Tzeenchian cultists, in their hundreds, came out of hiding, firing wildly with autoguns and lasguns.  
  
Several of the stormtroopers fell, clutching fatal injuries where thier armour failed them.  
Repemption cursed, blood spraying from his elbow joint where an autogun round found purchase. Arch yelled out 'FOR THE EMPEROR! CHARGE!' Not having to be told twice they rushed forward, Arch, using his jump pack burst forward got straight into contact with the vile wretches litanies of hate tore from his mouth as he covered himself in the blood of his vile foes. Atonement rushed forward, the unfamiliar kick of his bolter slamming out shells in his hand. He felt the rush of battle burning across his system. He found a knot of cultists and with a swing of his glaive ended them. He continuesd across the enemy, butchering them with a smile upon his lips. Redemption was pissed, these heretic bastards had dared to HARM HIM!  
With a lupine howl he steamrollered forward crushing the weak heretics underfoot, not wanting his blade to be tainted with thier blood. Retribution was walking forward steadily, incinerating heretics by the dozen with his flamer and battering whatever was left with his hammer. The man known as Sarge sped forward though nowhere near as deadly as the bioknights he was skilled with his claws and was killing heretics by the dozen. His men were doing admirably, they had pulled out combat blades and autopistols and where fightinh the enemy with diciplined combat skills. One by one though, they where being pulled down.  
In the end there was just too many of the enemy, the only thing that kept them alive was the bioknights who held off the bulk of the heretics.  
  
After the din of battle died down Redemption looked for any sign of the others, sighing with relife when he saw Arch stood in the middle of of a circle of corpses piled at least a dozen deep. He had a smug look on his gore covered face. Atonement and Retribution were looking for more enemies, Atonement was calling for them to come out. Redemption suppressed a grin 'Probably thinks if he shouts loud enough that the enemy would reappear for him to butcher all over again.' This was said at a slight whisper but Atonement still called out 'I heard that! When this mission is done its you and me single combat! Damn Wolfboy!' Ignoring the crazed World Eater he looked to the storm troopers, to see that they had been reduced to a mere quarter of thier starting number. Everyone but Sarge looked tired and battered. Sarge was just... Sarge.  
  
An strange clap echoed about the chamber as Ryan made his apearance. All eyes instantly moved to see where the abomination was. What they saw disgusted them to no end, Ryan had mutated horribally, his torso was covered in eyes, his arms looked like giant leeches and his face was a writhing mass of tentacles. In one of his leech arms he had a runesword. 'Whos first'  
Retribution stepped to the fore, simply hefting his heavy flamer and burning the abomination alive. With uniformed shocked looks they made thier way outside to leave the world (with the forces on the ground) and fired cyclonic torpedoes at the now doomed city. 


End file.
